Laisser tomber les petits papiers
by Helizia Black
Summary: Quand une déclaration en entraine une autre . Petit Ron/Hermion juste pour le plaisir !


Bonjour à tous ! Bon, je n'ai pas abandonné " quand la vie vous joue des tours" mais je viens de passer mon permis et j'avais besoin de m'évader. J'ai eu cette idée il y a quelque temps. Je l'imaginais plus en lemon mais je me suis dit que en soft c'est pas mal non plus. Voilà un Ron/Hermione mignon avec un Ron sympatique ^^

Bonne lecture !

Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, Euridice et Simon avaient leur petites habitudes. Euridice sortait de la salle commune de Serdaigle en courant de peur d'avoir trop lu et d'arriver en retard au point de rendez-vous où l'attendait Simon.

Simon était de nature moins stressé et plus calme. Il sortait tranquillement de la salle commune des poufsouffles. Il prenait le temps de discuter avec les tableaux et arrivait toujours à l'heure pour retrouver sa meilleur amie qui arrivait essoufflée.

Ils s'étaient rencontrer à leur premier cours de sortilège. Ils devinrent vite amis et passèrent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble entre la bibliothèque et le parc. Dans deux maisons différentes, ils se complétaient d'une façon assez étonnante. Les angoisses et les inquiétudes d'Euridice étaient souvent calmées par le coté plus serein et posé de Simon.

Ce jour-là, Euridice arriva en courant ces long cheveux volant derrière elle.

-Excuse moi je suis en retard !

-Mais non ! Tu es juste à l'heure comme d'habitude, répondit Simon avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme tout les jours. Bien dormi ?

-Oui oui...

Il la prenait tout les jours dans ses bras. C'était sa façon de lui dire bonjour. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était troublée dans ces bras. Surprise de son trouble, elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte, son ami s'en inquiéta :

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui oui, je pense au devoir de potion qui nous attend...

-Bah, t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en sors toujours bien en potion !

-Oui tu as raison ! J'angoisse pour rien, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Il répondit à son sourire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin du front de son amie. Il l'emmena dans la grande salle.

C'était habituelle de les voir arriver bras dessus bras dessous. Depuis leur première année à vrai dire. Euridice avait de long cheveux bruns qui ondulaient le long de son dos et des yeux noisettes qui brillaient quand elle était prêt de Simon. Ce dernier la dépassait d'une petite tête. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, surtout quand Euridice était dans le coin.

Ils déjeunaient toujours dans leur maison respective pour ne pas faire de vagues. Ils se retrouvaient après pour aller en cours. Simon se dépêchait de manger pour suivre le rythme de son amie qui elle n'avalait pas grand chose.

Ce matin-là ne se passa pas comme les autres. Euridice, à peine assis, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Simon se leva aussi. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui avec Euridice ? Il la rattrapa dans le hall.

-Ca va pas Euridice ?

-Si, si, ça va je te dis ! J'ai juste oublié un livre dans mon dortoire ! Je vais le chercher et je te rejoins en classe. D'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton petit déjeuner pour une fois.

-Bon d'accord. Mais tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui...

-Bizarre moi ? Mais non ! Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Elle le prit dans ses bras. Je vais bien je t'assure.

Lors de cette étreinte Euridice glissa un bout de parchemin dans la poche de la robe de sorcier de son ami. Elle pria pour ne pas le regretter plus tard... les jeux étaient faits !

La journée se passa sans encombre. Le trio finissait les 30cm de devoir en méthamorphose. Ron et Hermione partirent faire leur ronde. En temps que préfet, ils devaient faire une ronde. Hermione et Ron prenait un étage chacun et ils se retrouvaient dans le deuxième étage pour rentrer dans la salle commune en finissant leur ronde ensemble. Leurs disputes s'espaçait au grand étonnement de tous.

Ce soir-là, la ronde était calme. Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent rapidement au deuxième étage, Ron descendant et Hermione montant. Ils étaient arrivés au troisième couloir. Il n'y avait rien et personne. Il n'y avait qu'un petit bout de papier par terre.

Hermione intriguée ramassa le parchemin. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de le lire son visage perdit sa couleur. Ron sentait que Hermione avait ralenti et prit cet instant pour se retourner. Il la vit arrêtée là au milieu du couloir, pale comme un linge.

-Ca va Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu tiens ?

Elle releva la tête et fixa Ron d'un air effrayée. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, mais le blanc (verdâtre) de son visage passa au rouge.

-Rien, c'est un parchemin vierge, elle tiqua sur le dernier mot, rougissant de plus belle. Enfin je veux dire qu'il n'y a rien dessus c'est tout ! Et puis tu m'ennuies avec tes questions !

-Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas grâce si elle est vierge... enfin je veux dire qu'elle peut être aussi sagittaire ou poisson... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher son embara. Allez 'Mione, montre moi ce papier, je veux juste savoir ce que c'est !

-Non Ron c'est pas la peine !

Il n'était pas du même avis. Il essaya de l'attraper mais Hermione ne se laissait pas faire. Ron attrapa alors Hermione pour l'arrêter mais il trébucha et tomba de toute sa grandeur sur Hermione. Cette dernière attendait un choc violent vu le gabarit de son ami mais le choc ne revint pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit à une dizaine de tâche de rousseur de Ron. Leur visage étaient très proche. Elle sentit ensuite les bras puissant de Ron autour d'elle. Elle n'osa rien dire, ils étaient trop proche, respirait-elle toujours? Elle n'en était plus sure.

-Outch ! Désolée 'Mione ça va ?

-Oui oui ça va.

-Alors dit moi, ce fameux mot, il disait quoi ?

Comment osait-il ! Et dans cette position en plus ! Elle tenta de le repousser avec ces bras mais elle était bien moins forte que lui. Elle abandonna, laissant ces bras sur le torse de Ron.

- Laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait Ron.

-Pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoire pour un simple bout de papier?

-C'est juste... juste un rendez-vous galant.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Ron se releva et remit debout Hermione, aussi facilement qu'une poupée en chiffon. Pour se faire pardonner il la prit dans ces bras et posa sa joue sur sa tête. Ils étaient bien là. Lorsque l'étreinte fut finit, Hermione partit devant. Ron vit alors le fameux papier. Trop curieux pour y résister, il le ramassa et le lu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

«_ Mon cher Simon,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à t'écrire ce mot, mais après un nouveau cauchemar, j'ai trop peur de te perdre. J'ai une grande affection pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il y a un autre mot qui définirait bien mieux ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu sais ces trois mots si difficile à prononcer, ceux qui ne peuvent venir que du coeur._

_J'ai peur de ta réaction maintenant. Pourrait-on rester ami si ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas réciproque ? Retrouve moi à 21h dans la salle vide du deuxième étage._

_J'attendrais ta venu. Si tu ne viens pas, je te comprendrais, n'ai crainte, laisse moi juste rester près de toi._

_Bien à toi, Euridice._ »

Ron resta un instant immobile. Elle lui avait menti, ce n'était pas qu'un rancart, mais une déclaration d'amour. Hermione avait bien vu qu'il ne la suivait plus, elle s'était arrêté et le fixait en attendant sa réaction.

-'Mione, c'est une déclaration d'amour.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

-Parce que... Parce que j'aurais pu écrire la même chose, elle soupira, Bon n'en parlons plus et finissons cette fichu ronde !

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin. Ses yeux commençait à se brouiller, Ron n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.

-Hermione attend ! A qui l'aurais-tu envoyé cette lettre ?

-A mon meilleur ami, comme Euridice.

-A Harry ?

Comment peut-on être aussi bête ? Hermione secoua la tête. Les larmes se mêlèrent au rire. Merlin aidez-moi !!! Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ron s'approcher. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit Ron lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille « ou à moi? » Il la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre son torse.

-Elle a raison Euridice. Ce sont les trois mots les plus dur à dire que je connaisse, dit Hermione, ses larmes coulant toujours.

-Si on m'avait envoyé un mot comme ça je serai venu dans cette fameuse salle.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Elle avait dû mal entendre. Elle se défit de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'assure ! J'aurai tellement eu peur d'être en retard qu'elle parte avant mon arrivé que je n'aurai été. Je serai arriver les bras ballants désolé de mon retard, pour la première fois se serait sincère. J'aurai attendu sa réaction avant de m'approcher pour poser ma main sur sa joue. Elle aurait penchée sa tête comme pour me donner la permission. J'aurai alors poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Et si elle était parti avant ?

-Je lui aurai couru après, criant son nom dans les couloir.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Oui bon, je n'aurai pas crié mais je lui aurai couru après.

-Et si c'était toi qui avait envoyé une lettre, ça aurait ressemblé à quoi ?

-Pour la saint Valentin, j'aurai envoyé une lettre anonyme, en tenant d'être romantique. J'aurai écrit quelques chose comme « Tes yeux me font souffrir chaque fois qu'il sont voilés de tristesse » ou une phrase dans ce genre.

-Et qui serait l'heureuse élue ?

-Attends ! J'ai pas fini ! Je lui donnerai rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande où je changerai cinquante fois de décoration de peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. Je l'attendrais les nerfs à fleurs de peau, de peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle me verrait. Je ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuit ou qu'elle soit déçu, en se disant que c'était ce bon vieux Ron qui lui faisait une farce. Et si elle ne l'était pas, je crois que se serait ça le bonheur avec un grand B.

-Et qui est cette fille aussi chanceuse, d'avoir été choisi par mon, meilleur ami ?

Il la regarda un moment sans parler et il soupira résigné.

-Tu sais, c'est pas comme si j'avais le courage de le faire.

-Allez dit moi qui c'est ! Je suis bien ta meilleur amie ? Ça se dit entre ami non ?

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Il combla le petit espace qui les séparait. Tu es bien plus que ça, ajouta-t- il dans un soupire.

Il avança sa main vers la joue de la jeune femme. Il hésita un moment puis posa sa main sur cette joue. Hermione était émue. Quelle jolie déclaration. Elle appuya sa joue sur sa main. Il se pencha, posa sa main libre sur la taille de son amie et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et timide. Il posa son front sur le sien et soupira d'aise. « Enfin » Elle lui répondit par un petit rire, elle pensait la même chose.

-Ron je...

Elle fut interrompu par un bruit de pas. Ils échangèrent un regard et pendant une fois de plus la même chose : « Rusard » Ni une ni deux Ron entraina Hermione dans la première salle venue.

-Mais enfin Ron, on est préfet ! C'est pas la peine de fuir Rusard !

-Oui mais j'adore cette adrénaline... dit-il dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Une fois Rusard passé, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Cette salle de cours semblait abandonnée, à l'exception d'un vieux bureau sur une estrade. Ron et Hermoine se mirent à rougir l'un et l'autre. La salle n'était pas vide. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était la salle du rendez-vous.

Ils restèrent étonnés par l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Euridice était assise sur le bureau face à Simon qui, appuyé sur le bureau, posait doucement ces lèvres sur celle de son amie. Ce couple était fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils dégageaient une telle aura que tout semblait simple.

Ron se racla la gorge pour interrompre le couple. La réaction fut immédiat. Euridice les dévisagea et rougit très vite ; gênée elle se cacha dans ses mains. Simon sourit un peu gêné et prit Euridice contre lui, pour la rassurer. C'est lui qui prit la parole en premier.

-Heu, désolé. On sait qu'on est en dehors du couvre-feu mais... Vous comprenez on ne peut pas se retrouver, vu nos maisons et...

-Rendez-vous galant ? Demanda Ron en rendant le parchemin trouvé plus tôt dans le couloir, avec un clin d'œil entendu.

-Oui c'est ça... répondit Simon dans un sourire.

-Je vous conseille la salle sur demande, il expliqua au jeune poufsouffle comment y accéder, il ajouta, n'en abusez pas quand même...

Euridice n'en revenait pas. Elle n'allait pas être puni ?! Elle sauta du bureau, toujours collée à Simon comme s'il était sa bouée de secoure. Elle remercie les deux préfets. Hermione réagit alors.

-Non c'est nous qui te remercions, dit elle dans un sourire.

Euridice ne comprit pas. Mais le bonheur d'être enfin avec celui qu'on aime n'a pas son pareil pour être dans son petit monde.

Hermione s'avança vers l'estrade. Elle monta dessus et regarda Ron. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite alors Hermione Ajouta avec un petit air mutin :

-Je suis à ta hauteur maintenant...

Ron s'approcha, constata que oui elle était bien à sa hauteur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione glissa ces bras autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser comme s'ils avaient attendu cela depuis des années.

Le lendemain matin, Simon vint chercher Euridice devant la salle commune des serdaigles. Ils échangèrent un baiser dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas de la journée. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble.

Ce même matin, Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent sur le divan devant la cheminée, lové l'un contre l'autre envelopper dans une couverture. Tout les gryffondors étaient passés à coté d'eux. Chacun avait son pronostique. Harry les réveilla vers 7h30 après que tout les gryffondors soient passés.

C'est avec un sourire agaçant pour Ron et Hermione que Harry écouta l'histoire de ses amis. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grand salle, Hermione se détacha de Ron et alla rejoindre Euridice et Simon pour les remercier et leur expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passé.

C'est fou ce qu'un petit bout de parchemin peut faire parfois...


End file.
